Achieving higher fidelity sound reproduction has been a goal since advent of sound recordings. Much of the early focus was on the sound reproduction equipment (e.g., power amplifiers, speakers). In the digital age, most of the focus has been on the audio file compression formats that nevertheless can be used for high fidelity playback. However, increases in fidelity are still possible.